Aku dan Dia
by Fujisaki Fuun
Summary: Semi-drabble bersambung. Bagaimana reaksi tokoh-tokoh ini jika berhadapan dengan sebiji mahluk berbulu dengan bentuk seperti buntalan kentut? Chapter satu, bagian Sasuke dan kenistaannya.


**Title** : Aku dan Dia

**Rate** : K+

**Genre** : Friendship/fluff

**Warning** : Standard Applied, non-baku, Sasuke POV

**Summary** : Semi-drabble bersambung. Bagaimana reaksi tokoh-tokoh ini jika berhadapan dengan seekor mahluk berbulu dengan bentuk seperti buntalan kentut? Chapter satu, bagian Sasuke dan kenistaannya.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter one [Sasuke Uchiha]**

Kejadiannya sederhana.

Aku sedang berbaring nyaman dibawah naungan pohon besar, di atas hamparan rumput belakang sekolah, di tempat yang sedikit gelap, senyap, dan jauh dari jangkauan anak-anak Konohigh (_Konoha High School_). Tempat sempurnaku, tempat rahasiaku, yang mana tidak banyak orang-orang kesini karena mereka pernah dengar bahwa taman belakang sekolah ini angker dan mereka percaya akan hal itu.

Anak-anak idiot itu…

Tapi baguslah, mereka percaya dengan mitos dan hantu-hantu.

Sekarang aku bisa beristirahat puas, membunuh waktu hingga bel pelajaran keempat bunyi.

Saat itu aku sedang menguap lebar, kemudian kugunakan telapak tanganku untuk menutupi mulut, namun sial—sosok itu melompat dan jatuh di wajahku.

_**PLEK.**_

Sosok berkulit oranye, lembut, berat sekitar tiga setengah kilo, baunya sangat tidak menyenangkan—tentu saja ia jatuh di wajahku dengan pantatnya yang mendarat lebih dulu.

Dia … kucing.

Kucing berbulu oranye-putih.

"Siapa brengsek yang melempar kucing kearahku!"

Aku menoleh dengan wajah emosi.

Namun hening.

Suara jangkrik menyertai alam disekitarku. Sudahlah. Saat itu kupikir, kucing ini tidak di lempar, tapi loncat sendiri—lagipula dilempar dari mana? Disekelilingku cuma ada rumput luas, tidak ada tempat bagi sebiji kampret untuk sembunyi dan iseng melempar kucing kearahku. Tapi yah … pintar sekali kucing aneh itu, menjadikan wajahku sebagai keset pribadi. Mungkin dialah kucing pertama yang mendarat di wajah Uchiha dengan selamat.

"Miaw.."

Ia—kucing itu—menatapku, dengan mata yang sifit sekali—bukan typo. Itu sengaja. Kumisnya yang panjang dan putih tak bisa kulepas dari pandangan. Panjang. Putih. Panjang.

Kumis panjang. Kumis panjang. Kumis panjang.

Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke?

"Apa?"

"Miaww,"

"…"

Apa ini? ia mengajakku berbicara?

"Miaww."

sekarang ia sedang menjilati kakinya yang mungkin terasa seperti loli.

"Heh,"

"Miaw?"

Kaget. Ia menjawab.

Kuhela napas, dan berusaha untuk mengabaikan kucing itu. kembali, aku berbaring nyaman di atas rumput dan menatap kembali awan. Dan yah—baru saja tiga detik aku beralih dari si kucing asing, dia sudah berlagak lagi di depanku.

"Hei, gendut. Kalau mau cari tempat tidur, setidaknya tidurlah disampingku."

Kucing aneh itu sekarang malah loncat keatas perutku dan membentuk buntalan kentut (?) yang kemudian tidur seenak jidatnya. Heh, perutku bukan tempat sewaan. Kalau sampai ia buang kotoran diseragamku, akan kusuruh elangku untuk buang kotoran di atas kepalanya.

Lihat saja.

"Miaww. Miaw."

"Minggir! Mukaku bukan keset!" kugeser kucing itu—lebih tempatnya ku tempeleng agar jatuh dari tubuhku.

"Miawmiawmiaw!"

"ARGHH!"

Ia semakin nempel padaku. Kepalanya bergerak-gerak mengelus sikutku. Kenapa lagi ini?

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi ini."

Lelah, aku beranjak dari tidur dan bergegas untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat. Dan gila! Kucing sialan itu malah mengikutiku.

"Miawww."

"Indukmu disana! Disana!"

tunjukku ke sembarang arah, asal bukan menunjuk diri. Kucing itu masih bersikukuh untuk mengikuti. Aku juga bersikukuh dan semakin semangat buat nunjuk-nunjuk. Kemana saja. Ke langit, ke pohon, ke tiang listrik, ke tembok sekolah. Bahkan iseng-iseng kutunjuk si idung belang _janitor_ sekolah, Orochimaru.

"Miaww."

"Aku bukan papamu. Papamu tidak mungkin manusia, apalagi setampan aku. Papamu itu kucing, kucing."

Oke, sekarang aku mulai terdengar imbisil.

Siswi yang kebetulan lewat di depanku komentar ga penting.

"Ih, ganteng-ganteng kok _tijel_."

_Oh god_. Jatuhkan aku ke dimensi lain.

"Miaww. Miaaaawww."

Kucing itu pekerja keras, rupanya. Ia masih mengelus-elus kakiku, tidak mau lepas. Iseng, ku tendang dia supaya mental jauh—baiklah tidak ada tuan baik hati disini—setelah itu aku lari sekencang-kencangnya bak atlet.

Berhenti di tikungan untuk mengambil napas, saat itu kukira si kucing aneh sudah kehilangan jejakku. Aku sudah menghembuskan napas lega lewat lubang hidung besar-besar. dan eh! kembali aku dikejutkan oleh suara yang membuatku epilepsi spontan.

"Miaw."

Kucing itu loncat dan menempel di punggungku. _By god_. Cakarnya keluar semua. Ia tersangkut di punggungku—yang otomatis membuat blazerku tergores bahkan robek karena kuku-kukunya.

"Etaaaan! Kucing etaan!"

Pada akhirnya kuangkat tubuh kucing itu. dan melemparnya keluar dari area halaman sekolah—maksudnya keluar jalanan. Aku sangat berterimakasih kepada Tuhan yang telah memberi ilham kepada pemilik sekolah ini untuk membuat tembok sekolahnya tinggi-tinggi disertakan dengan tombak tajam seperti jeruji diatasnya.

"Fuh. Akhirnya selesa—ARGGGHH! KEPALAKUUU!"

Kucing itu dengan gagahnya memanjat pagar sekolah dan (kembali) mendarat di kepalaku.

Rambutku. Rontok. Karena. Dia.

Rambut. Indah. Ku.

Sungguh, kucing macam apa yang bisa loncat setinggi itu? Apakah kakinya dipasangi per?

"Berhenti mengikutiku." Wajahku pasrah. Kucing itu tak memberi rasa kasihan sama sekali. Ia justru memamerkan semirk-nya di depanku dengan ekspresi bengis—kadangkala otakku sering berimajinasi begini. Biarkan saja.

"Miaw."

Membayangkannya yang bersiap, memasang kuda-kuda untuk kembali lompat membuatku ngeri. Wajah, kepala, dan bahkan blazerku sampai rusak karenanya.

"Miaww—"

"T-Tunggu, tunggu! JANGAN LONCAAATT!"

Aku jatuh terguling-guling karena berusaha untuk menghindarinya dengan mundur beberapa langkah dan tersandung gundukan tanah. Ia loncat ke atas tubuhku dan menjilati wajahku. Rasanya seperti habis di perkosa kucing saja.

"BWAKAKAKAK! Apa yang kau lakukan disana, Sas?"

Aah … sial.

Sudah jatuh, ditimpa tangga pula.

Disaat yang amat gila nan krusial begini, Naruto malah muncul dengan kedua lubang hidungnya yang besar seperti gundu.

"Berisik!"

"BWAKAKAK!"

"Kubilang berisik, idiot!"

Tawanya yang lebay itu membuahkan hujaman pandang berpuluh-puluh siswa yang berseliweran di sekitar area sekolah. Biasalah, orang-orang kepo. Aku, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat kacau. Stay kul adalah prinsipku. Biar habis jatuh dari comberan sekalipun, aku takkan menunjukkan ekspresi yang nyata. Paling hanya keluar dari got dengan muka datar, dan bertelanjang dada, kemudian berjalan pulang ke rumah. Nangis di kamar urusan belakang.

"Maaf, maaf. Lagian … hari ini kau seperti gelandangan saja, main di rumput begitu."

Sialan dia.

"Ck."

Aku kembali berdiri, menepis rumput-rumput kering yang menempel di celana, lalu mengangkat kucing aneh itu pada bagian tengkuknya dengan tangan kanan.

"Nih, buatmu." Kulempar kucing itu ke pelukan Naruto.

"Eh? Lho? Lho?"

"Itu kucing nyasar. Terserah mau kau buang lagi, atau di pelihara."

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya—masih menggendong si kucing sedeng.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang melihara?"

Poin yang bagus. Tapi aku—

"Alergi bulu kucing."

"Terus bulu burung engga?"

Bola mata kuputar.

"Baiklah. Rumahku sempit, tidak ada tempat untuknya."

"Nazong. Sempit apanya? Kamar mandi di rumahmu itu ukurannya dua kali kamar tidurku."

Putar bola mata lagi sampai wisuda … apaan sih, Sas?

"Bawel. Pokoknya, kau yang urus."

Naruto hanya menatapku dan berjalan menjauh dengan heran. Sepintas, ia mengedikkan bahu dan setelah itu tertawa lebar kepada si kucing—melempar-lempar kucing itu seperti mengajak anak bayi bermain pesawat-pesawatan.

"_Ma_. Terserah saja. Neko-_chan_, kau milikku sekarang. Kucikucikuciku~"

Haha bagus. Sekarang aku bebas.

Hm?

Kenapa wajahku jadi bau sardine begini?

.

.

.

**Tsuzuku**

**A/N : **Ya, aku kembali lagi dengan fic rate K yang ringan. Singkat aja, tiap chapter tokohnya beda-beda. Chapter dua, udah jelas ya, bakal si Naruto yang peran, dengan POV-nya. baru kepikiran buat fic ini dengan tokoh laki-lakinya doang. Entahlah, tokoh perempuan bakal kupake atau engga :v depend on my mood.

**Muchas Gracias**

**-FF-**


End file.
